Happy Collector
by lovelysakura99
Summary: It was now known that Fairyz's main dancer Juvia, girl group under Fairy Tail Entertainment, was indeed madly in love with Elements' bassist Gray from the same agency. It was also known that Gray had rejected her, quite painfully, on a live show both groups were guesting. / Drabbles and oneshots about Gruvia and their idol lives / Gruvia AU
1. Happy Collector

Half-based on the chapter 338 of Fairy Tail. (No spoilers but you'll understand the inspiration if you read it.)

It's in an universe that I created sometime ago but never wrote about it. Basically, it's Fairy Tail is a entertainment agency in Japan, based on idols/musicians in Japan. Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Cana and Levy are in an idol/dance girl group named Fairyz and Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Elfman are in a rock band called Elements. There also Mirajane who has a solo career, Laxus and Raijinshuu who are in a rock group called Lighting, Wendy is the next raising idol, Lisanna is an actress, etc. Anyway, you get the main idea!

Title comes from the song "Happy collector" from SCANDAL because I can. (And because the song reminds me of Juvia, collecting all great memories of her love!)

I do not own Fairy Tail.

Enjoy!

* * *

**ハッピーコレクター****(Happy Collector)**

You would think by now that Juvia would gave up. But "giving up" wasn't part of her dictionary. Not anymore.

There were three main reactions about the whole situation. The one who supported it; her group, of course, his bandmates seemed to support it also albeit it was to tease him, some fans showed her support in fan letters, some random strangers she sometime met, even the managers were for it! (Even if Fairy Tail Entertainment aka FTE wasn't the most… _normal_ agency.)

There were those against it; mainly his fans. Even if she had received a letter of one of his fans saying that their were healthy rival, which to the rest of the group's surprised, she had took well. Somewhat. ("It's great to know that Gray-sama had such fans! But she can keep on dreaming, HE'S MINE!"), there was also haters. But haters gonna hate so it didn't really bother her.

And the last category was those who didn't care because there are always people who don't care.

But it was now known in the whole entertainment industry that Fairyz's main dancer Juvia, girl group under Fairy Tail Entertainment, was indeed madly in love with Elements' bassist Gray from the same agency. It was also known that Gray had rejected her, quite painfully, on a live show both groups were guesting.

But her respond to it was a laugh and an "I still love Gray-sama. Juvia loves when Gray-sama plays with Juvia's affection!", which actually scared the shit out of Gray, and probably out of all the rest of Japan.

At the minute she had said it, her Twitter had been flood of "You shouldn't let your heart stick on this jerk!" and of "please, it's pathetic, get over it!"

And it was getting a little out of control.

Macao, their nice yet lousy manager, had asked her to not respond to her twits or to update Fairyz's blog and just let die. Which she had accepted.

To then say that she wanted Gray for her solo video.

Fairyz and their producers were having a meeting concerting their newest album concept. They had decided to have the girls have solo videos of their solo songs as a bonus DVD. Since it was low budget, they wanted to use at best all their resources. The fans were already used of seeing other members of the talent agency appearing in the other groups' things. It was common in the agency, rarity in Japan which made FTE so special. FTE often promoted themselves has a big family.

But this time, it was way more touchy.

Everyone froze at her words. Juvia blinked, perplexed.

"What? Lucy-san has Natsu-san, Levy-san has Gajeel-kun, why can't I have Gray-sama in my video?" She asked.

Macao sighed. "After the "scandal" you had with Gray, we cannot just put him in your video, which is a _love song_!"

"But the song isn't even about Gray-sama! Juvia choose it because she found it cute and bittersweet and nice! It's about an establish couple! Why can Juvia have the one she wants in her video?!"

Macao was about to reply but someone interrupted: "Let it be."

"But, Makarov…"

"I want my children to do what they seem right."

"But Makarov-san," started one of the spoilsport producer, as Natsu once had named them and the name stayed for all FTE talents, "it's better to let water under the bridge before…"

"But it's water under the bridge! And by the time the album will be out, it'll feel like thousands of year have past! It's ok!"

Maybe the reason FTE was so weird was because of Makarov, the president and executive producer. But Juvia wasn't going to complain.

No one could stop her love!

(-w-)

To say that Gray was unhappy was exaggeration, but it wasn't a lie that he wasn't completely comfortable with this situation.

But there he was, few weeks after his nasty rejection, on the set of Juvia's music video.

To his defense, he hadn't meant to be so mean. He only meant that he disliked her _embarrassing_ outbursts of love.

He didn't dislike _her_. He didn't love her either. She was a follow member of FTE, a superb dancer and pretty to boot. But he wasn't in love with her. He didn't even wanted to have any serious relationship for the moment. He simply wanted to concentrate on his music and his career with Elements. And he knew the industry was colder to people in open relationship, stating that a bachelor or bachelorette "sells" better. He didn't even comprehend that the agency let her do her love speeches!

("It actually sells better then we thought!" Once had told him Elements' manager Wakaba. "Most girls understand her feelings, being in her situation at least once in their lives, and most guys are jealous and wish for a girl like her to be head over heels. She's a true exception to the rule!")

Gray sighed yet again. He still had to work and be professional. He said his greeting on the set as he was ready to film. The filming director acknowledged him but the gave back his attention to the next scene.

Gray was surprised that Juvia had chosen a ballad instead of her usual upbeat dance routine. He had listen to it, to give himself the mood as he read the description of the video. It was a bittersweet song. About a girl and a boy being in a relationship but the girl being unsure about the next move and the all "losing virginity" act.

The video was simple. It was about a couple (played by Juvia and him) who were playing innocently and was having fun. Then the scene changed for them being in a room where the viewers had to understand they were going to have sex. Yet, both parties were uncertain and scared. The end was made to make people think they were going to do it.

The bassist then gave his attention to Juvia who was on set, camera rolling.

It was crazy how the whole atmosphere was different from her usual one. She was looking by the studio made window, a longing look on her face, moving her lips according to the lyrics of the song playing in the background, a short simple white summer dress covering her. He realized that the clothes he was wearing was to match her, as he they had made him wear a white dress shirt (that he himself half-opened) and dark jeans.

They finished the scene and the director made sign for Gray to come.

It was actually the first time they saw each other since the whole "scandal" and Gray wasn't quite sure on how he was supposed to react. On the under hand, Juvia simply smiled at him as usual.

"The next scene," the director started, waking up Gray from his thoughts, "is the last scene of the video. It is to show the couple's uncertainty. We want the viewers to feel this uncertainty. So, Juvia, continue to look by the window. Gray, you do not look at her. But I want you to slowly reach for her hand and take it in yours. You look at each other and you get closer. That's the scene."

They both nodded and the camera rolled. They did the scene as the director ordered. Gray slowly approached his hand toward hers. He took her hand in his and paused. He then interlaced their fingers and gave a quick pull. Juvia turned her head toward him in surprise. She looked at their interlaced fingers then at his face. He was glancing at her, as if he was unsure what to do next. Never separating their hands, Juvia crawled toward him.

"Cut!"

Both jumped in surprised. Gray let go of her hand and they both waited for the director's words.

"Good! Excellent! Let's do another take but this one was perfect!" He said in complete joy.

Gray couldn't believe that he almost forgot about the cameras. Why did she always managed to make him forget about all his surroundings?

They did the scene a couple of time before the director announced it was enough. They went into a 30 minutes break.

"Gray-sama!"

Gray rolled his eyes. Of course, this wouldn't change. He looked at the blunette who smiled.

"Will you have lunch with Juvia?"

He forced a smile. "Yeah, why not?"

Her smile brighten and they both went toward one of the resting room.

The first moments were in silent, with staffs going in and out the room (giving a knowing look toward them, annoying the hell out of Gray). Gray was actually wondering about her respond to his "rejection" but couldn't gather the courage to do so. He finally asked:

"Why did you chose this song as your solo?"

Juvia gave a small sad smile. "Juvia wanted something different from usual. Juvia always chose danceable songs or really cute songs about being in love, especially in an unrequited love." She glanced at him in a somewhat mocking manner, Gray couldn't tell, and he adverted his eyes. "Juvia guesses that it's what feels like Juvia. But Juvia was set on not doing like usual. When Macao-san brought the demos and lyrics, Juvia felt lost. The girls already had an idea of what they wanted to sing. They even wrote lyrics and music for it! But Juvia doesn't have this talent. So Juvia searched."

She sighed and took a pause to take a bit in her bento.

"Juvia saw those lyrics and remembered her first time. Juvia was young and naive and simply wanted to fell loved."

"Wait, I thought I was your first love?" Gray asked rather flustered.

"Ah." She said with a blush, embarrassed. "Gray-sama _is_ Juvia's biggest love. It's the first time Juvia feels so strong for someone! But Juvia did have a boyfriend before. Juvia never told anyone minus the girls since the agency though it was better for our image to be "pure". Juvia is sorry that she never told Gray-sama."

"It's ok." He said, getting even more confused on _why _he was so bothered by this. "So it make you remember your first love?"

"Yes. Minus the fact that he wasn't nice at all." She gave a sigh and started to poke aimlessly her food. "Juvia was really naive. She thought by giving herself, she could be loved. Juvia was wrong."

She paused and Gray felt lost. He wanted to do something, pat her head or even hug her, but knew he shouldn't gave her more mixed signals. He waited for her to continue.

"That's why this song…" She seemed lost, looking for the right words. "With this song, Juvia wants girls in love to think. To think if they're ready, to think if they want it not for him but for themselves, to think that what is love and what they want from love… Maybe they'll regret it after few years but Juvia wants them to be happy that once they were in love and did it with love." She then giggled softly. "Maybe Juvia is dreaming."

"No." Gray said, surprising himself. Juvia peered at him. "I mean… I think it's good that you want your fans to think… It's important to have a message in our music. I'm sure your fans, and even people who aren't your fans, will understand."

The dancer smiled brightly. "Thank you. If it wasn't of Gray-sama, Juvia wouldn't have understood nothing of this."

"No I.."

"Yes." She interrupted. "If it wasn't of this fateful day, Juvia wouldn't enjoy what she was doing. Now, Juvia can dance, sing, be on stage happily. Feel emotions and give them back. I'm grateful of Gray-sama. And of Makarov-san, and of FTE and the girls and the fans… but mostly Gray-sama. Now Juvia has people that Juvia loves and that loves Juvia. And with all this love, Juvia can love even more. So Juvia will not stop from loving Gray-sama. Not now."

Gray felt lost of words. As she said that, she was shinning so brightly, it made him feel shameful.

"Juvia, I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It's ok. Juvia understands. Juvia doesn't ask for Gray-sama to respond her feelings. Being next to you is the best for now."

The bassist felt his heart squeeze. He couldn't believe that Juvia had become so strong. It was far from the somewhat unemotional girl he had once met in a talent contest. He promised himself to one day respond properly to her feelings.

(-w-)

Juvia couldn't help to feel excited. Fairyz's 3rd album was now on sell and she had received extremely good comments on her solo song. Of course all the fans had seem delighted of the album and the special DVD in general but most people found her solo "refreshing".

The comments on the her video was also extremely good. Some of fans wrote her they understood the feeling and saw themselves in the video, which made her over the moon.

There was also a lot of people had asked on her twitter who the songs was about, which she eagerly responded: "The song isn't about anyone, but Juvia want to be able to sing it for Gray-sama soon! *heart*"

Somewhere, Gray shivered.

**The End.**

* * *

The song Juvia has for solo was inspired by my interpretation of "Kill the Virgin" of SCANDAL (which is also a title of my other fic, haha shamelessly plugging other fics)

I might write more of that universe since I have bunch of ideas but… yeah.

Now I want someone to draw Fairyz and Elements, pretty please? *gets shot*

Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Review, please?


	2. Jealous of You

I did say that I had a lot of ideas for this universe, didn't I? So here I am with a drabble. It's short and is kind of pointless but the idea have been bugging me for a month or so.

Things to know that I didn't insert in the fic because I got lazy: FTE members have to choice to live in the FTE building or their own places. Fairyz and Elements decided to live in the building; each group have a flat. But for the practice rooms (2 dance studios and 3 studios for the bands), they are shared with everyone in the building and they are in the basement. (There's also a pool, if you wanted to know.)

If you want a timeline, it's around Fairyz's 2nd album so before the previous chapter. Title comes from the song "Kimi ni shitto chuu" from SCANDAL.

I do not own Fairy Tail. *sobs*

Enjoy!

* * *

**君に嫉妬中****(Jealous of You)**

Everyone stopped breathing as the news TV show displayed the entertainment gossip of the week.

"Rumors are talking about a love story between Gray of Elements and Lucy of Fairyz. Both are from the same agency so it wouldn't be a surprise if a love story…"

Juvia froze as she stared in horror the TV.

"That's bulls-"

"Wait Lu-chan, isn't the clothes you were wearing went we all went out last Friday?" Levy interrupted, looking closely as the shot they had took.

"You're right!" Lucy exclaimed. "That's even more stupid! We were all together!"

"Promotion." Erza sighed.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"It's clearly promotion. They want to promote our new joint concert and what's better then relationships to make talk people?" Erza reasoned.

Lucy sighed. "But wouldn't be better to take someone else?" She glanced at the tallest blunette who still hadn't move from shock.

"Well, people seems to like you with Gray…" Erza stopped as Juvia suddenly stood up.

"Juvia…" Levy said unsure to how break this awkward silence.

"It only rumors." Cana added, taking her hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"And I say that people like the idea Lucy and Gray together but only for the looks! All our fans know that you like Gray and support you as we do!" Erza continued.

"Juvia…" Lucy said as they received no respond of their friend.

As if she was waking up from a trance, Juvia looked up.

"It's ok! Juvia is ok!" She said perkily. "Juvia was shock because Lucy is still Juvia's rival but she knows it's only to make people gossip." With that, she glared at Lucy to then give her a bright smile.

Lucy smiled back. "I told you already I'm no rival!" She exclaimed back, as she went to hug her friend.

"If everyone finished breakfast, we should get going. Macao is probably waiting for us downstairs." Erza mentioned as the leader she was.

They all went toward their day of work, the rumor long past behind them.

* * *

That's what all the girls thought but Juvia still couldn't let go. She knew it was stupid, that is was a false rumor. The picture they had took was even while both Fairyz and Elements were together since they had decided to celebrate their joint concert. If she remembered correctly, she was at Gray's right at that moment. She even couldn't understand how the paparazzi had took the picture without her in it!

Juvia sighed. She shouldn't let it got to her head.

But Lucy was prettier. And she was Fairyz's main singer and the lead when came the time for promotions. She was the first name people knew when they came to know the group. She had been invited a couple of time in women's magazine for modeling.

She took a glance at her life-sized Gray poster.

"Maybe Gray-sama would be better with Lucy…" She murmured.

She then glanced at her bookshelf, full of Gray and Elements things but with a small section dedicated to Fairyz and their achievement. She also had one of her albums in which she kept all her fan letters.

Juvia smiled warmly. Yes, Lucy was incredible, but so was every member. They had talked about it once they debuted. At first, they all were a little lost in this new group with new challenges that seemed insurmountable. But with an heart to heart talk, lots of tears and ice cream, they all had spoke clearly about their roles in Fairyz. So the group would be perfectly balanced. She was the main dancer. She shouldn't feel depress. She had a place in Fairyz and in FTE and if she was lucky enough, in Gray's heart.

The blunette opened her iPhone to check out her Twitter. A lot of her fans had wrote to her about the rumor. All of them were so encouraging and cheering for her.

She smiled at this particular one: "Do not let yourself down! Gray-sama is destined to Juvia-sama!"

She had the best fans ever.

She wrote a vague answer (Macao had forbid them to ever directly respond to a rumor) to thank her fans and closed her phone.

Still feeling a little dejected and needing energy, she decided to change into her sport top and pants and went to their practice studio.

Dancing would surly make her at ease.

* * *

Gray wasn't worried.

Nope.

Not at all.

Never.

But he still wanted to know how _she_ had handled the rumor.

Of course it was all false but he knew how she was and how she could take it.

He went out the practice room as the other had already gone up but stop at the sound of music.

Gray didn't know the song and got interested as he could fairly well hear it was Fairyz's voices. He checked by the window of the dance room and saw the girl who had (just a little bit) preoccupied his mind all day long.

She seemed in her own world, moving her body accordingly to the music, her hair swinging perfectly, her hips inciting…

No, he was _not_ going to have those thoughts. It was already bad the him and Elements had that drunken talk on how _sexy_ Fairyz were becoming with their last single.

The song stopped and Juvia started to write frenetically on a small notebook.

Gray entered the room and waited till the blunette would remark him.

She stopped to write, as to think about what to add else, and looked around the room. It only then she remarked him.

"Gray-sama!" She stuttered, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I finished practicing and got attracted by the music." He responded with a smile making Juvia blush. "Is it a new Fairyz's song?"

"Yes. It's the song we will use to promote our newest album." She said, smiling. "We didn't have any choreography for it yet. So as Juvia was simply trying to just relax, Juvia remembered the song and the moves just came together. Juvia was trying to write them down to remember them…"

She looked back at her notebook and sighed. "It would be better to record it though…"

"You want me to do it?" He asked before he pondered his words.

Her eyes lighted up and she nodded happily. "If it's no trouble for Gray-sama."

Gray snorted. "I said I'd do it, so I'll do it."

"Thank you!" She said again. "Juvia will need to do six versions, probably."

"Why six?" He asked.

"Juvia needs to do a version for each member than a general one! As the main dancer, Juvia cannot let her bandmates down with her choreography!"

With a newfound determination, she laughed and gave her iPhone for Gray to film.

Gray couldn't help but find her adorable.

**The End.**

* * *

I'm sorry if you were hoping more. I did say it was short and pointless. Between, I had in mind the song "Lupin" by KARA when writing the all "sexy dance" part.

And if anyone wants to know: Erza is the leader, Lucy is the main singer, Juvia the main dancer, Cana is the rapper and Levy song-writes/produces a lot of their things. In Elements, Natsu is the main singer and guitarist, Gajeel is the lead guitarist, Gray the bassist and back vocals and Elfman is the drummer. Most lyrics are written by Natsu and Gajeel while they work together for the music.

I'm sorry for the long ANs. I should write something that explain all that. Maybe one day. So don't expect much for updates! I keep it as complete but since I have ideas for this it might have few drabbles/oneshots more. (and maybe NaLu, GaLe...)

Thanks for reading! Review?


	3. You and Me

Really short (and pointless!) drabble that I posted on Tumblr earlier. Because I love a fangirling Juvia.

Inspired by the song "I to U" from Kanjani8.

Enjoy!

* * *

**You and me**

Juvia excitingly opened the package on her bed. Elements' new album was out and she had pre-ordered all the versions. Yes, she could have them for free by her manager but she wanted to encourage her Gray-sama.

But this time, she was a little more excited about something Natsu had told her. One of the songs Gajeel had written was supposed to be an extremely cheesy love song. The guys had laughed at him at first but they still used it. (Natsu had cheekily wrote on his twitter that it was a love song for all their fangirls.)

When Juvia had corned the tall black-haired man, he had simply brushed her off. But Juvia knew him for years. She had recognized his embarrassed face. He was changing for the better. She wondered if it was that bandmate of hers that had helped the change...

She shook her head as to clear her thoughts and put one of the CDs in her laptop. She put her headphones and let herself immerse in Elements' world.

The album was beyond good. The boys had yet again pushed their limits and gave a wonderful sound. Even with her enormous bias on Gray, she really loved Natsu's voice. He gave such an emotion that she always felt swept away. And of course her Gray-sama's voice doing most back vocals was gorgeous.

She finally arrived to the last song with an intriguing title.

"Must be it. " She pondered out loud.

The song started and her breath got caught in her throat. The song was beautiful. As she read the lyrics from the booklet, she felt water go up her eyes.

Yes, it was cheesy but so adorable, sweet and full of emotions.

Juvia's heart melted at the middle of the song as Gray was singing in the background "I love you".

Hearing Gray singing it, was bad for her heart.

"Gray-sama..." she murmured as she put the song on repeat and let herself lay on her bed, lost in a dream.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Review?


End file.
